thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Wallace
Wallace 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Wallace was a retired engineer who was living in Florida in a retirement home. Wallace was getting groceries as the outbreak began, where he met Maurice. Post-Apocalpyse As the outbreak began, Wallace met up with other survivors, Melanie, Nikki, and Maurice. After being escorted to the top of a skyscraper for evacuation by the military, the group soon figured out that they were abandoned and that Orlando would be firebombed that night. After the arrival of two other survivors Katrina and Greg, Wallace decided the group would have to leave the roof and get out of the city to avoid being killed by the airstrike that night. The group managed to reach a parking lot, where Maurice got everyone in a van while Melanie and Greg held off the zombies with their guns. After getting in the van, Wallace witnessed Melanie die as the horde of walkers grabbed her and ate her alive. He was disturbed by her sudden death, though not deeply affected due to barely knowing her. The group arrives at a roadblock on Interstate 75, where they meet up with another group of survivors. The groups merge, forming the Orlando Group. That night, a larger figure attacks and disarms Greg, who was on night watch. After firing several rounds into the sky and alerting a nearby zombie horde, Wallace joins his fellow survivors in an attempt to fight the infected off. When he realizes that he won't be able to climb over the roadblock, Wallace lifts Maurice up, sacrificing himself so Maurice could live. Death Killed By *Luke ''(Indirectly Caused) *Walkers (Alive) After Luke draws the attention of walkers by firing Greg's gun into the air, Wallace is one of the survivors to stand his ground and shoot at the oncoming horde. Wallace knows he wouldn't be able to make it over the roadblock, so he instead lifts Maurice over it, sacrificing himself and being devoured by the undead. Killed Victims *Possibly a few zombies. Personality Wallace was a grandfatherly figure, providing wise advice and leading the group alongside Maurice. He was shown to be cranky too, as he didn't like the idea of the military leaving them. Appearance Wallace was a man in his early seventies, with balding white hair and blue eyes. He was about average in height at 5'10" and weighed an average 170 pounds. Abilities *'''Leadership: Wallace was able to lead his group of survivors alongside Maurice to safety. Weapons and Items Relationships Maurice Wallace had a good relationship with Maurice, respecting him and considering him the leader. He trusted Maurice enough to let him take care of the reigns once they realized the military wasn't coming back. He liked Maurice enough to sacrifice himself for the other to get to safety. Nikki Wallace wasn't well respected by Nikki, who was impatient with him and aggrivated when he jammed the elevator to prevent walkers from getting on the roof of the building. It could be assumed Wallace didn't like Nikki too much, considering her "young and stupid". Trivia Category:Survivors Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Devouring